Like Mother, Like Daughter
by BrookenRachel
Summary: They both have the same Chocolate Brown hair, Hazel eyes, moon size dimples and feisty personality. These Simularites Lucas can handle, but what happens when the simularities go one step farther, and Lucas finds himself living with two pregnant women.
1. Can't Breathe

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn**

**Authors Note: Im not sure how long this fic will be. I hope you enjoy, read and review!**

**This chapter is slow, by next chapter things should speed up.**

**ENJOY**

"I can't breathe, I feel like I can't breathe" Brooke spoke taking deep breathes.

"Don't be so dramatic" Rachel said rolling her eyes at Brooke, turning around when Haley walked in the door. "Brooke why is she here?" Rachel whined

"Don't be so dramatic" Brooke mocked glaring at Rachel. "She is here because I need her support"

"You have my support, which is good enough. And I don't like her" Rachel continued whining

"Hello, standing right here." Haley said waving her hand in front of Rachel's face

"I know" Rachel snapped back

"Okay you two, stop being so self-centered. We are here to focus on me." Brooke snapped

"You say were self centered" Haley spoke up receiving a glare from Brooke

"Back to my problem" Brooke said trying to refocus the attention back to her. "What am I gonna do."

"No one has even told me what the problem is!"

"That's because you took to long, and being Brooke's true friend I was here for her." Rachel hissed at Haley, glaring at Haley until Brooke smacked her arm.

"Can you guys please just call a truce at least for today." Brooke pleaded

"Fine" They both said

"Good" Brooke turned to Haley "The problem is, is that Im pregnant" She concluded dramatically

"So?"

"Haley, did you not here me!"

"I did, but I mean what's the big deal right."

"Rachel, please tell me you don't agree with her."

"Well I hate to say it Brooke but I don't see what the big deal is. I mean I could see why your not like thrilled but things could be worse."

"How, how could they be worse??" Brooke questioned

"Well we could be back in our Junior year, you know you being pregnant, a high schooler. Almost homeless." Rachel explained

"No, this is worse Im old and pregnant. I already have 5 kids I don't want another. Don't women

my age die in childbirth.!?" Brooke pouted

"Excuse me Brooke I just had my last year, and im older then you" Haley said angrily

"That's different, it was your first kid. And your kinda a late bloomer type girl. Well except for the marriage thing that you kinda sprung into. But me I've already had my kids, to many! I can't have an 18 year old and also be pregnant. Im 34 for crap sakes." Brooke explained

"Well at least I am married." Haley bit back

"Im basically married to."

"But your not Brooke, you haven't had a wedding. You guys haven't signed the papers, you guys aren't married."

"We have been together for 18 years, we have 5 kids and one on the way. Like I said we are basically married."

"I really don't think its gonna be that big of issue Brooke, I mean yeah you are a little older, but so is Haley." Rachel smirked snidely at Haley "And yes you have a ton of kids already but half of them are old enough to not really need you that much so it won't be that hard. And there trust godmother will be here for them always."

"That's another thing I never understood. Why the hell is Rachel the godmother of your kids." Haley questioned

"Can we please not get into this." Brooke pleaded "again"

"You've never given me a real reason" Haley said

"Maybe its because if something happens to Brooke and Lucas she would rather have her kids with me then you. I mean obviously since that's how it is." Rachel said

"I don't know why the hell that is. I mean you would probably forget to feed them or water them or anything."

"Well better then you, you would probably wash them to death. And then sanitize every freaking thing. They wouldn't to be able to have any fun, everything would be school and health. Blah!!!" Rachel said sticking her finger down her throat

"Stop it, Rachel be nice. Haley Rachel is the kids godmother for many reasons. One she was there for me through all of my pregnancies, Two you are the aunt you already have a place in there lives."

"But why would you trust Rachel with your kids in the event of a tragedy." Haley questioned still not understanding.

"If god forbid something were to happen to me and Lucas, I would want the kids to grow up with someone most like me. That sounds weird but Rachel and I are a lot alike and if I can't be there I want to make sure I find a good replacement." Brooke looked at Haley "Do you understand?"

Haley nodded. "Good now can we deal with the problem of me being pregnant." Both Rachel and Haley sighed and rolled there eyes.

"Your pregnant, get over it. Moving on" Rachel tried to coax

"So do you think it's a boy or girl?" Haley questioned following Rachel's lead

"I don't know." Brooke pouted

"Yes you do."

"Im only a few months along. Im not sure the stick doesn't tell you that."

"It doesn't matter you have always known before" Brooke looked at Rachel trying to act like she didn't know what she was talking about. "Oh you don't remember. Let me remind you, you knew exactly what gender, Lucy, Milo, Avah, Vanna and Rebel."

"Fine, I think it's a girl. Are you happy know." Rachel and Haley nodded

"I have something else that I've always wondered, where the hell did you get the name Rebel from?" Haley questioned

"I heard it on Tv and loved it." Rachel and Haley eyed Brooke "Fine, I didn't love it when I first heard it, but I was wacked out on drugs and it just kinda came out in the delivery room. But I love it know." Haley nodded

"How are you gonna tell Lucas?" Rachel asked

"I don't know" Brooke shrugged "Maybe I will just leave the pregnancy test on the counter."

"Does he know the signs for positive and negative. What if he gets the wrong idea?" Haley asked

"Please, none of these children have been planned. And the results have all been courtesy of e.p.t" Brooke said

"I think Lucas is home" Rachel spoke interrupting the silence when she heard the front door slam.


	2. Note

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I just wanted to let you know that I ****should**** update by the end of the week. But with 4****th**** of July and birthdays and everything its not a guarantee. But I do have the next chapter in my head, so it should be up soon. **

**Since their will be a few baby's added to the mix (eventually), I was wondering what names you guys like. I really don't them to be super common boring names. So names that are a little different but most of all cute.**

**Also I would like your opinion on what gender the babies should be.**

**Should Brooke be right about her's being a girl?**

**What should the other baby be?**

**Should the girls have twins or singles or what?**

**So let me know!**


	3. Two Tests

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn.**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews good and bad. Also a big thanks to jeytonbrucasnaley, once again. She is my loyalist reviewer and her reviews always make me feel good about the fics. So Yay her! And Yay to you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, this chapter is short but I wanted to update. Also I had planned for the drama to start in this chapter but I've decided to move it to the next chapter, so hang in there it will be up soon. Read and Review!**

**ENJOY**

"Hey Broody" Brooke said, skipping over to Lucas planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey" He replied, his usual smile not evident on his face. "Rachel, Haley what are you guys doing here.?"

"Oh, nothing. Girl talk." Rachel replied

"Girl Talk?" Lucas raised his eyebrows

"Yeah girl talk, you know bikini waxes and PMS that sort of thing" Rachel explained, Lucas just nodded his head.

"Well Rachel, I think we should" Haley said speaking for the first time since Lucas got there.

"Im not going anywhere with you."

"I meant we should both get home. You know to our separate homes."

"Oh. Your right, bye Brooke, bye Luke" Rachel hugged them both

"Bye guys" Haley waved following Rachel out the door.

"So what are you doing home so early?"Brooke questioned after Rachel and Haley had left.

"Nathan thought I was distracted, so he told me I should just take the day off." He replied distantly

"What's on your mind?"

"You really want to know." Brooke nodded "All day long I kept wondering when you were going to tell me your pregnant." Brooke looked at Lucas confused "I mean I found the test, and im pretty sure that is why Rachel and Haley were here."

"What pregnancy test?" Brooke asked

"I went into the bathroom this morning to get ready and I saw it in the garbage and it was positive. I don't know when you took it, I mean you weren't up when I was so maybe late last night." Brooke stayed quiet still trying to figure out the situation. "Come on Brooke admit it your pregnant."

"Your right I am pregnant." She finally replied, deciding to put the rest of what he was saying to the back of her head. "Are you mad?"

"I am mad, Im mad that you didn't tell me."

"I was going to tell you, I just found out." Brooke tried to explain, Lucas scoffed "It's true Luke"

"How far along?"

"Im not sure, I think maybe two months."

"So girl or boy?"

"I think it's a girl." Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"I loved it when the girls were little."

"I know you did Luke, way easier then the boys"

"Are you excited?"

"Kinda, I just wasn't expecting to have anymore kids, but I guess it will be fine."

"It will be."

"Yeah, and I was worrying about me being old, but you are older then me so" She said smiling

"Were not old. Im not old."

"Shut up you sound like Raley!"

"Who is Raley?" Lucas asked confused

"Rachel and Haley! Duh!"

"You joined their names, why?"

"Well I always say their names and its just easier to say one name then two."

"Your crazy"

"Don't say that about your pregnant women" Brooke said laughing

"Im glad Nathan sent me home"

"Im glad he sent you home to. Although it is kinda funny that you got told by your little brother."

"I didn't get told by my little brother, he suggested that I go home." Brooke raised her eyebrows and gave Lucas a knowing look "Fine he did tell me to go home, but if I didn't want to I wouldn't have I mean we are partners."

"Whatever you say Broody." Brooke said kissing him softly on the lips

"Mmm...When should we tell the kids?"

"Um... I want to talk to Lucy first."

"Talk to her about what?"

"Oh nothing really...I um just want her to be the um first one of the kids to know."

"That's a good idea. Why don't you talk to her know."

"Um, okay." Brooke started walking up the stairs. "Why don't you go play basketball with the other kids. Their summer hasn't been exciting so far."

"That's a good idea. Where are they."

"Outside on the swing set."

"Okay we'll be in by dinner time." Brooke nodded reaching the second floor.

"LUCY" she yelled

"Yeah mom" Lucy replied coming out of her room

"We need to talk"


	4. Grandma, ew!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn.**

**Authors Note: So im really late in getting this updated, I had planned to write and post it much sooner but I didn't, lol. Sorry! Its been a very busy week, babysitting and birthday partying, shooting off as many illegal fireworks as we can get, lol. And of course studying for my drivers permit which I have put off FOREVER (seriously) but I took the test passed (on the first try thank you, lol) and now that the excitement for the busy part of summer should be dying down (hopefully). Anyways I would also like to say to my "Ten rules for dating my teenage daughter" readers the next update is coming soon, but Im having a major block on what to write to go with the rule so it may be a bit longer. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers means so much. Keep the reviews coming. Oh and PS. When I say Luc its not like Luke its supposed to sound like Loose,lol**

**ENJOY**

_LUCY" she yelled_

"_Yeah mom" Lucy replied coming out of her room_

"_We need to talk_

"Okay" Lucy said skeptically

"So, um what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing that I haven't already told you." She replied trying to read her mother.

"Well..."

"What's going on mom"

"Oh I just have something to tell you."

"And what's that?"

"I'll tell you in a second."

"Okay"

"So..." Brooke said breaking the very awkward silence "You should probably stop taking your birth control pills"

"Excuse me" Lucy coughed, chocking on the water she was drinking.

"Well I've always heard its not good for the baby."

"What are you ...What baby?"

"Come on Luc don't lie to your mother."

"Im not lying."

"Really, then why aren't you looking me in the eye." Brooke said raising her daughters chin, so that they were eye to eye.

"How did you find out?" She stuttered

"Well your dad" Brooke started

"Dad knows!?" Lucy yelled starting to freak out.

" Let me finish. Your dad, came home from work today angry that I didn't tell him I was pregnant. Because I guess he found a pregnancy test in the bathroom and since I know it wasn't mine and I really hope its not your little sisters, I put the pieces together."

"So did you tell dad?"

"No, I told him it was mine and I was pregnant." Brooke said shaking her head.

"But how's that going to work?"

"The thing I had to tell you is that im pregnant." Lucy's eyes became wide waiting for her mother to continue. "Yup, it looks like we have something in common, once again. I think Haley made me an appointment with the dr. tomorrow and you can just come with me. When we find out for sure is when we will tell your dad."

"He's gonna be really mad" Lucy stated nervously

"He's going to be worried about you and your future. I don't think he will be mad, if he is he will get over it. Its just that your 18, which im just grateful you didn't get knocked up when you were younger and had so much school to go, but luckily you have less then a month."

"So were both pregnant." Brooke nodded "That's kinda freaky isn't it"

"Yeah a little" Brooke laughed

"Luc, who is the dad?"

"That's the horrible thing mom. Its this guy I barely know. We went on like 2 dates, and things just got out of hand. I mean usually im not that big of slut."

"Your not a slut, If I calculated things correctly you were conceived the first night that I really spent time with your dad, it wasn't even a date." Brooke laughed

"How am I going to tell Jose?"

"Who?"

"Jose, the guy who would be the baby's father."

"Oh, well you guys aren't still together are you?" Lucy shook her head "Didn't think so, are you certain he is the dad."

"Yeah mom, I mean I haven't had sex with that many guys. And im thinking that im about a month pregnant and he is the only guy I have had sex with for about 6 months, so im pretty sure." She said getting somewhat angry.

"Calm down I was just checking. When we know for sure, you need to tell him. If he wants to be apart of the baby's life then great if not fine, but remember he will pay child support."

"Mom"

"No, You will get a paternity test. And then he will pay child support you are going to need the money. Yes we have money and yes you are welcome to stay home and we will make sure the two of you are taken care of but it is his responsibility to pay child support."

"I told you I know he is the father, we don't need a paternity test."

"I believe you, but in these situations, the best thing to do is not to give him or whoever any doubt. Its just important, you understand." Lucy Nodded "Good."

"You know what this means right" Brooke shook her head "Your going to be a grandma." Lucy laughed at Brooke disgusted face

"Lucy Penelope Scott that is not funny."

"But true"

"You better teach that kid of yours not to call me grandma."

"Then what's it supposed to call you?"

"We will just have to think of something won't we, but is sure is hell wont be grandma. Im way to young."

"We call Grandma Karen Grandma and she was almost the same age as you 35 when you had me."

"That is not the point, no offence to your grandma but she had the whole older look going on. I however still basically look the same as I did in high school."

"But you do have a few wrinkles."

"Bite your tong, I don't have wrinkles, or grey hair for that matter. I could see that coming out of your smart ass mouth next."

"Whatever you say mom."

"Mark my words I refuse to be called grandma until I am older then 60 and by then it will be great grandma and Im not having that either, so I guess I need to start getting creative."

"Well we call your mom Gamma, this baby could call you that."

"Pff, no that is basically the same. And I do not want to be associated with a name that you call my mother, uck."

"Well you have about 8 months to figure it out."

"Luckily."

"Wow..."

"What?"

"I just realized if I am pregnant, in 8 months im going to have a baby, that's only like 240 days." Lucy sighed a little overwhelmed

"Oh my gosh, that means in 8 months I will be something formally known as a grandma." Brooke said horrified.

"And in 8 months you will probably have your baby to."

"Oh god, how can I have a baby if im going to be a whatever. That's even worse then my worries before."

"So Dr.'s tomorrow?"

"Yup, 9am"

"Why so early?" Lucy said disgusted

"I know, but you know Haley she's a morning person."

"Will we be able to find out the same time?"

"I don't know, I think so. Depends on how long the blood work takes. Then probably an ultra sound."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello peoples, I hope everyone had a fantastic weekend, but to many's dismay tomorrow is Monday. Which to me doesn't make a difference because im on summer vacation. To those who it does matter Sorry.

Anyways on to why im posting another OBNOXIOUS note is because once again im pleading for baby name ideas.

Im severely lacking in names for characters.

With my one shots and continuing fics there is usually between 2-5 made up characters each which add up to a lot of names. I pride myself in using not super common names, and also not repeating any names. But lately I am having a Name block and just can't come up with anymore and I keep telling myself not to use some of my one shot names because I so desperately don't want to do that.

So what im trying to say is that I need you guys to give me some name's. If they aren't used in this story, don't worry because I will probably use them in another.

So please do me a favor and just quickly review and drop off a name.

Girls and Boys

Thank you


End file.
